


A Not so Innocent Foundling

by Alecto_Furie



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Older Man/Younger Man, Omega Will, Past Sexual Abuse, Riding, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecto_Furie/pseuds/Alecto_Furie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha!Hannibal finds lost little - in heat - Omega!William and takes him home.<br/> </p><p>Complete for now, but I may add a chapter or two later!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Not so Innocent Foundling

**Author's Note:**

> All I wanted to do was write 'older Alpha Hannibal/young Omega Will' heat smut and ended up with this - although there is smut, its also a lot **more**!
> 
> I have no beta so there may be errors... (didn't give it a second read)

The boy had been shaking with need when Hannibal had found him; sniffed him out as he waited for the traffic light to turn green, only to pull over instead and investigate. The little Omega had been huddled naked in a dark and filthy alley, fucking himself desperately on two fingers as he stroked his little cock furiously, ripe with heat. How nobody else had smelled Hannibal did not know, but counted himself lucky that he had found him because underneath the dirt, he smelled delicious! It had been but a moment’s work to scoop him up and place him in his car; he had a claiming bite but no collar, and if his Alpha would not help the little thing through his heat, Hannibal would.

Due to the lateness of the hour there was no traffic but Hannibal did have quite far to drive before he would arrive home, but even with all of the windows down and breathing shallowly only Hannibal felt the pull. Checking his rear view mirror he was met with the view of the boy once again rocking onto his fingers as he jerked himself off, slick spilling out onto his expensive upholstery. Dick hard and knot already swelling, Hannibal pulled over into a deserted side street and exited his car; undoing his pants as he opened up the back door and pushing it and his underwear down.

“On your back,” Hannibal growled, catching an ankle as the boy complied and pulled him closer to him as he bent over the boy and slid his cock into his leaking hole in one fluid motion. Breathing deep lungfuls of the boy’s heat scent he fucked into the little body unrelentingly, the boy gasped and moaned and arched up clinging to Hannibal as he came, cum squirting out of the small cock as his ass pulsed around the Alpha’s dick. Burying his knot in the boy, Hannibal bit into his jacket sleeve as his orgasmed ripped through him.

Afterwards, as he was gasping for breath, he realised the error in allowing himself to get lost in the boy’s heat; they would now be tied together for at least a half an hour. A glance down showed him the boy had passed out, and a scan of the street showed it was empty. Lifting the boy up into his arms and supporting his minimal weight with one hand, Hannibal reached down to pull his pants and underwear up as much as he could before closing the back door and sliding into the driver’s seat. Hoping his luck would continue he slowly made his way home, cock buried deep in the boy and held there by his knot as he periodically came, pumping more cum into the little Omega.

Once in the safety of his own garage, he pushed his seat back and reclined it making himself comfortable as he waited for his knot to shrink enough to pull out safely. Checking the boy’s pulse, which was slow, and his breathing, which was deep, the Alpha concluded that he must be in a very deep sleep. An inspection of the bite showed it was month’s old, which meant the bond was still young, and he found himself wondering why the boy had been in that alley; had it been by choice or had he been abandoned?

After one last release Hannibal felt a wetness spreading and grimaced; his knot was shrinking now and allowing his own cum to leak onto him. Lifting the boy off him slowly, he cradled him in his arms and made his way into his home holding tight to his pants. After considering it, he deposited the boy into the bath in his bathroom causing the boy to stir and stare wide-eyed as he stripped himself naked. 

“No need to be afraid little one,” he said as he started rinsing the Omega off, “I’m going to help you through your heat. But first we are going to have a quick shower, something to eat and then maybe a nap until your next wave.”

The boy did not say a word, just kept staring at him although he did actively avoid eye contact as Hannibal rinsed him off and then picked up and carried into the shower stall. He allowed the Alpha to wash him, making a content rumbling sound as the man massaged shampoo into his hair. Once Hannibal was certain he was clean, he moved the boy aside and quickly cleaned himself, eyes never leaving the Omega as he wondered again about why he was not with his Alpha during his heat. Yes the boy was not yet fertile, but he was beautiful and his scent so intoxicating that it had enticed Hannibal; an Alpha usually turned off by Omega’s in heat, but perhaps his aversion was to their fertility?

Towelling himself dry, he made a mental checklist of the people he would have to call to reschedule their appointments, and tried to remember the contents of his fridge and pantry; hoping there would be enough to last the boy’s heat. Thinking about the Omega’s heat he scented the air to figure out how close his next wave was, frowning when he picked up the heady scent of his slick and beckoned the boy closer, wrapping the towel around his small frame he picked him up and placed him on the counter next to the basin. “I want you to brush your teeth thoroughly while I get us a snack,” he instructed as he handed over a toothbrush and toothpaste, waiting for the boy to nod in acknowledgement before leaving for the kitchen.

When he returned the boy was curled up on his bed, still wrapped in the towel, quivering with need and whimpering softly; the air in the room laden with his heat scent. Hannibal put the tray he was carrying on the nearest surface and made his way to the bed swiftly, ripped the towel away and covered the smaller body with his own. Nosing into the Omega’s hair, Hannibal revelled in the boy’s heat scent as want pooled in his groin as his cock hardened. The Omega turned onto his back and began running his hands over the Alpha’s chest as he panted, hips surging up into Hannibal’s as he rubbed their cocks together. 

“Such an impatient little one,” Hannibal mumbled as he ran a hand down the boy’s body to cup an ass cheek as he gazed into his lust-blown eyes, “so young yet so ready and eager to take an Alpha knot,” he continued as he dipped his index finger into the Omega’s sopping hole, leaning down to capture full lips with his own in a bruising kiss. “Want me to just put my dick in you and fuck you, don’t you,” he questioned as he nibbled on a swollen bottom lip, thrusting two fingers into the boy harshly causing the boy to arch up into him as he moaned wantonly, “want a knot so bad you don’t care who gives it to you,” he growled out as he ground their hips together, three fingers buried in the boy’s hole; the Omega’s eyes rolled back as he climaxed.

Hannibal withdrew his fingers and slid down the boy’s body to lap up his clear, slightly bitter release as the Omega laid panting, hands fisted in the bedding. Sliding a hand beneath the boy, Hannibal tilted his ass up and began lapping up the slick which coated his inner thighs before tracing his hole with the tip of his tongue; the boy squirmed, pressing back into him as Hannibal thrust his tongue inside.

“Please,” came a shaky voice from above him and he stilled his movements, tongue still inside the boy, “please knot me Alpha, felt so good before, filled me so good…” the boy continued to babble as Hannibal lifted up to gaze down at him, groaning when two small hands took a hold of his cock and tugged towards the Omega’s hole.

Swatting the hands away he turned the boy over onto his stomach, and pulled his hips up as he shoved his cock in, “This what you want little Omega,” he demanded as he started to fuck into him mercilessly; the boy got his knees under him as he pushed up onto his elbows, mewling as he pushed back into Hannibal’s thrusts. “Just want my knot,” he growled as he dug his hands into the slim hips causing the little one to yelp, “don’t care about my wants, my needs!”

Pulling out of the boy, and ignoring his whines, Hannibal moved to the head of his bed and reclined into his pillows, “Come on then,” he commanded as he motioned the cowering Omega to him, “take what you want!”

The boy had been flushed a rosy pink before but now his cheeks blazed red as he glanced from Hannibal’s face to the cock standing stiff between his legs, knot forming at its base. Whining pitifully, he cautiously crawled closer until he was within the Alpha’s reach then paused; but Hannibal did not move, he kept his hands at his sides, his eyes on the Omega. The boy slowly moved to hover over him, face uncertain as he continued to watch the Alpha; growing impatient Hannibal gripped his thighs and moved him down, impaling him on his dick. 

“Now move,” he snarled as he rested his hands on the slim hips as the Omega rested shaky hands on his shoulders and began riding Hannibal. The boy moaned every time his knot caught on the rim of his asshole, growing frustrated the longer he fucked himself on Hannibal but his knot was not going in properly. As the boy was pushing himself down onto his cock, Hannibal thrust up burying his knot fully in the Omega, causing the boy to wail as Hannibal finally found his release.

The boy was slumped against his chest breathing harshly when Hannibal became aware of his surroundings, and he brought a hand up to smooth back the unruly curls. A blue-grey eye opened to look up at him blearily before closing again and Hannibal found himself asking, “What is your name little one?”

“What is yours?” was the tired response he received, prompting a smile from him.

“I am Hannibal, Doctor Hannibal Lecter.”

“Parents named me William, I prefer Will.”

“It’s nice to meet you William,” he responded genially, pleased when the boy huffed as he shifted his legs; taking pity on the boy, Hannibal moved them to lie on their sides so that the Omega could stretch his legs comfortably. Brushing a hand over the bite mark he enquired, “Where is your Alpha William?” There was a long pause and Hannibal could feel the boy’s heart rate increase, “Do not even contemplate lying to me!” he warned.

Will sighed as he pushed his face into the bed and mumbled, “He’s dead.”

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Don’t be,” the boy scoffed as he turned to glare at Hannibal’s nose, “I’m glad he’s dead!”

Hannibal continued to observe Will; his heart was beating erratically and his body heat had elevated rapidly, the boy was hiding something so he asked, “How did he die?” Hannibal expected him to remain silent, turning his face away from the Alpha before him, but what happened instead was that Will pushed away violently hissing in pain when he tugged at the knot still in him. Hannibal pulled him to his chest and rolled them over until he was on top of the Omega, “How did he die William?” he demanded, injecting Alpha authority in the words.

“I killed him,” the boy bit out angrily, “I got him to mount me face-to-face, let him fuck me until his knot grew and then as he made to thrust it in me I ripped his throat out! Darted forward, bit into his neck and tore his jugular with my teeth; bathed in the sadistic bastard’s blood! Fucker couldn’t do anything but stare at me with his stupid fucking drooping eyes, and I stared back until there was nothing there anymore.”

Hannibal stared at the magnificent creature beneath him, picturing how he must have looked with blood and flesh between his eyes; the picture in his mind’s eye was erotic and he thrust forward as his eyes fell closed, moaning as he emptied himself in the Omega again. Opening his eyes he found Will staring at him confusedly, “Why did you kill him William?”

“No, not until you tell me what the fuck that was about!”

“Such a dirty mouth,” Hannibal mused as he licked at Will’s lips, “I should make you wash it out,” Will turned his head away but the Alpha growled and gripped his chin, tilting his face back. “You’re a disobedient little Omega,” he reprimanded nibbling on Will’s lower lip, “Did he punish you, is that it? Did he discipline you for being a naughty little Omega boy?” Will caught Hannibal’s top lip between his teeth and was biting down when the Alpha wrapped a hand around his little cock, squeezing it and causing the Omega to gasp, “Answer me!”

Despite there being no room for the boy to move, he tried thrusting up seeking relief, but Hannibal denied him any until he began speaking, tears in his eyes, “He- he loaned me out, let whoever paid him enough f-f-f-fuck me . . . t-t-tied me down and-” Hannibal sat up, scooping Will into his arms and held him, rubbing soothing circles into his back, hushing him.

“I’m sorry that happened to you little William,” he murmured nuzzling the boy, “Do you have anybody to go to?” The Omega burrowed closer to him as he shook his head no; laying them both down again, Hannibal tilted the boy’s face up to him, “You may stay with me as long as you wish, I will help you with you heats but I will not bond with you, is that okay?”

Will wiped at his eyes with the backs of his hands before asking shyly, “And if I wanted to be your mate?”

“It is not that easy,” Hannibal sighed, “but I am not saying it could never happen.”

“Okay,” the Omega said tiredly as he closed his eyes, “I will stay with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Good heavens that is long! Anyway, for those curious I would say Will is thirteen-ish, no idea about Hannibal altho he is a psychiatrist...
> 
> Oh! While I was tagging this I had an idea of writing younger!Alpha finds desperate in heat older!Omega - think I should make Will the Alpha and Hannibal the Omega?
> 
> I enjoy comments :)


End file.
